


Masquerade

by Lizziada



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Chinen is still precious, Competence, Daiki has no focus, Developing Relationship, Hey Say Jump - Freeform, Hikaru is gonna bury Kei in his backyard, Idol's secret life, Idols, Keito is the only one with a chill, Kota is still a leader, M/M, Passive-aggression, Takaki isn't an airhead, Yamada has no chill, Yuto could be a gangster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziada/pseuds/Lizziada
Summary: Eveyone knows Idols aren't everything we know, neither do we know everything they are. But ¿What has JUMP been hiding during 10 years? ¿Are they as happy together as in their pictures?Maybe, it shall be in their tenth year together that Arioka Daiki and Takaki Yuya might finally reset their relationship as bandmates and be friends again.(read the notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is kind of a pilot. Since I, like Daiki in this story, tend to get sidetracked and carried away and forget what I was doing. Therefore idk how long will I be able to write this and first of all I want to know if this is a good idea and if people will read it. It doesnt have to be a comment even. But just a Kudo to let me know this is worth it.  
> After all, it's you my dear readers, who im writting to

I inhaled the bitter scent of Takaki Yuya's coffee upon entering the studio,-or his fuel, as he'd call it- resting on his desk at the radio station. Almost envying the drink itself as it appeared to boil in its cup, while I, fortunate I, would freeze in place for the rest of the morning as we carried on with our schedule.  
It was, after all, one heck of a winter. To compliment, the freezing breeze brought with itself a wave of stress and electricity from the streets, as it was that time of the year.  
December, the month of the devil -Sorry Hikaru-. No, wait, hold on, 12 is 6+6...damn, Im short on supersticious numbers.  
Back to narration, the cold is already making me lose my line. Talk about it, it was a very thoughtful morning, quiet at most. Rather unconvinient as we had scheduled an A.RA.SHI cover with Chinen for the program, and my voice gets awfully hoarse with edgy weathers. Edgy would be short for damned in this case, yet again, I lack a 6.  
There I go again.  
December, I'll call it the hurracaine. Where the streets overflowed with discount hunters and heavy pockets, temporarily though. I wondered how would we be able to broadcast anything with all the yelling outside.  
I sat at my desk previous to realising the window had been closed. Well thought Yuya.  
Of course I wouldnt say it out loud. It wasn't the confession of the year or a heart clenching compliment, I just wouldn't dare to say anything out loud before that guy unless the media requested us to and I had a camera pointing to my face.  
Truth is, and I might get stoned for this. We don't get along. We're not Tadaiki or that weird tumblr stuff -Of course I didn't browse that...Chinen did-. But we weren't the only ones. Neither did Yuto or Yamada and boy are there pictures enough pictures of them on the internet. Hikaru and Yabu had tried to send Inoo to Thailand a couple of times too.

Basically this is the situation, the agency took perfectly formed groups such as Ya-Ya-Yah and J.J Express and such, and melted everything together like some strange mutant recipe. ¿One of those that kind of look like they move and grow hair? We grew apart.  
Things weren't always like this, obviously, and it's certainly a JUMP thing, Kisumai got along.  
We love JUMP, because its our chance, its our project, its our vector to send our feelings through to our fans. But when you have so many members with so many different talents in a band, things get spicy. And so it began, the competence in between the oldest and the youngest. Yabu and Hikaru had always been in the front lines, ¿What was this for them? Not funny, for sure. The disagreements, the different pasts we had in JE.

We love JUMP, but it's our stockholm. It's our roman circus, and as gladiators, one of us will achieve victory over the rest in the end. We're not A.RA.SHI or Kanjani8, and we certainly wont last that long together, we're a boyband after all. But, if we can rise, break our contract and make use of our talents to remain over the top, then one of us will have made it.


End file.
